


I Think I Love You || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Can i please request some Kakashi fluff :) choice 2 prompt 4 & 35 with Kakashi confessing his love Thank you! 🖤
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	I Think I Love You || Kakashi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Can i please request some Kakashi fluff :) choice 2 prompt 4 & 35 with Kakashi confessing his love Thank you! 🖤

The butterflies that had been haunting Kakashi for weeks were starting to get unruly. He had to do something about it. He was so afraid to say anything to you about them tho. He had never felt this way about someone before. The sight of you made him weak at the knees. He started a lot when he was with you, his nervousness never letting him have a moment of peace in your presence. 

He had asked you to meet him for ramen, but now that he was supposed to be heading to Ichiraku his stomach was doing flips. He could barely move. The walk to Ichiraku was going to be a long one. 

As Kakashi approached the door, late as he always was, he stopped. Just the sight of you made him melt. You smiled as you noticed the familiar silver hair of the copy ninja. You ran to him, jumping into the arms of the one you called your best friend. 

He could feel his heartbeat. It was threatening to come out through his mouth at this point. He set you back down on the ground and stepped back a little. “It’s nice to see you too.”

“I got us a table already.” You pointed toward the back. Kakashi was pleased to see that you had picked a table that was secluded. He knew that he was going to look like a fool the whole time and the fewer people to witness it the better.

“Great,” He motioned forward and let you take the lead. As you both sat you noticed how nervous he was being, but you chose to ignore it. Maybe he was just catching something?

But as the two of you talked his nerves grew and the tension in him was visible. You stopped him, interrupting him mid-sentence. “Kakashi, are you okay? You’re acting really weird. You’re never like this.”

He swallowed hard. “I’m fine, why would you ask that?”

“You’re jumpy.” You reached forward to touch him and he sat back a little. He hadn’t even noticed that he had been acting like that. 

He sighed. “There’s just... there’s something I want to say to you, but I’m scared too.”

Your brows furrowed as you watched him. “Just say it Kakashi, you know you can tell me anything.”

He looked to the side and his gaze turned to the people around him. “I just... I don’t know how to say this any other way.” He took a deep breath. “Y/n, I think I’m in love with you... and I’m terrified.” He paused, waiting to gauge your reaction. Your eyes grew wide and he didn’t know whether to take that as good or bad so he continued. “You’re my best friend... I don’t want to ruin anything between the two of us. I’ve been terrified to tell you this because of that fact. I didn’t want to lose something as special as we have. but I’ve never felt these feelings before.”

Kakashi knew that he was starting to ramble, but at this point, he couldn’t stop himself. “I’ve loved you since the day that I met you Y/n. You’re a free spirit, you’re the most beautiful girl in all of Konoha, you’re the perfect woman...” The shock on your face was turning to a smile as he continued speaking. He noticed the pink staining your cheeks and carried on. “You’re dedicated, motivated, and have so much commitment. You’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of in a woman, everything I always said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. There’s no other person in this world that I could ever picture myself with. I know that it’s probably sudden for me to-”

As your hands touched his face his ramblings stopped. Your lips were inches from his. “Please, just shut up so I can kiss you Kakashi.” The touch of your lips on his sent the butterflies that had been making him want to vomit disappear. They were replaced by pure happiness as his nerves eased.


End file.
